Raven Jackson
by RavenJackson1
Summary: The story of Percy Jackson's lost little sister: Raven Jackson and her adventures. May not seem like Kane Chronicles is connected in the first few chapters, but it will come up. (Will not be finished before Blood of Olympus comes out.)
1. The Journey

I walked home alone from school again. I had always been the "different kid." You know how teaches say that they don't have a favorite or least favorite student? Well, it's not true. I was the least favorite of all my teachers. I was the dyslexic, ADHD, orphan girl. I was surprised I hadn't been expelled yet. I was smart. I had potential, but I just couldn't get through school.

Since I was "different", I decided to use my difference as an advantage. Sure I sat alone at lunch and no one wanted to be near me, but I wanted to be noticed. I wore white T-shirts tucked into short khaki shorts with a brown belt. I wore brown combat boots. I got into fights, lot's of them. Though all the "victims" just claimed they fell over or got hit by a door if there was any blood or black eyes, which most of the time, there was.

I was walking through my neighborhood thinking about that day's finals, I was certain I had done terribly on them-most of the letters had just been attacking and killing each other-when I stopped in front of a pile of rubble that had once been my home. I dug frantically through the piles of wood, stones, and broken house appliances for my foster parents. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest.

Then I found them, "No!" I cried, "No." I did everything I could: I shook them, did CPR, even mouth-to-mouth, but I knew I was too late. They were dead.

I heard a low growl behind me. I slowly stood up and turned around, "Woah, _that's_ a big dog." It charged at me. It was about the size of a Chevy Silverado, but with its attitude, it was more of a Ford F-250. I dove out of the way just in time. He barreled past me. I got whiplash from his shaggy black fur. It sort of looked like a giant blood hound. He spun back around, his red eyes full of hate.

I glanced down at the wreckage. This was a dog, a giant one, but still a dog. I picked up a large piece of wood that had probably once been part of the frame of the house. The hound stopped and stared at the board. I chucked it as far as I could. It flew over the dog, he bounded after it. While he was gone, I searched for something to protect myself with. Possibly some knives or...a hammer! I pulled out a five pound hammer just as the dog came back with the wood. He dropped it in front of me and backed up for another throw. I picked it up again and threw it, this time with my right hand. But instead of going of the hound, it hit him in the head. He bared his fangs at me.

I shrugged, "Oh, well, see ya' dog!" I sprinted off, though I had no idea where I would go. The dog raced after me, barking so much I thought his head would fall off-I wouldn't have minded that.

I turned around and swung my hammer at his muzzle, "Take that, ya' stupid dog!" He whimpered and I hit him as hard as I could on the head. The giant hound collapsed on the ground. Then I fell next to him, breathing heavily.

"Where am I going to go?" I sobbed to myself.

_Go to Manhattan_, a voice said in my head.

"Great," I grumbled, "I just got attacked by a giant dog, and now I'm hearing voices in my head telling me to go to the other end of the US. Yep, I'm going crazy."

_No, you're not. Go to Manhattan_, the voice repeated.

"Okay, yeah. I'm supposed to go to Manhattan from _San Diego_, on my own, with no money, food, or water," I said, "Makes total sense. I don't even know which direction is east."

_You're facing east, Raven._

"Now you know my name. Hooray," I stood up, "Well, I'm heading east." I began to walk to Manhattan. The walk didn't last long, though. The dog soon woke up and found me. I found an opening and was able to knock out the dog. I sprinted until I had lost the hound. For weeks I got my food from garbage cans-most of the time vomiting the disgusting waste back up. I only got water from rain, and it happened to rain quite a bit. Water had always replenished me for reasons I didn't know, but whenever it rained, or I went to the beach or the pool, I felt better. I forgot all my problems and just relaxed.

During those weeks, I had been chased by so many of those dogs. All of them were different. They all chased me and tried to kill me, and I knocked them all out with my trusty hammer, but then after a couple of hours, it was replaced by a new one. The first time I actually got a proper meal was about a month after I ran away. I had just made it to Salt Lake City, Utah. (Pretty good, huh?) A lady stopped me in front of a local Jack in the Box.

She had curly dark hair pulled into a ponytail and stormy grey eyes. She had just come out of a library that was next door, "Would you like some food, child? You look half starved." Normally, I would've said no, but I was in Utah, Mormon country.

I nodded, "Thank you, ma'am." She took me inside. I got a double bacon cheeseburger, a large thing of curly fries, and a large lemonade.

I walked into the restroom and looked in the mirror. A twelve-year-old girl looked back at me. She had a wild look in her sea green eyes. Flakes of dirt and dust had settled on her winded black hair. With a start, I realized I was looking at myself. I looked like some sort of hobo; well, technically I was. I wiped off my dirty face with a wet paper towel, but I couldn't get the wild look out of my eyes. It was sort of creepy.

I came back out to the woman and sat across from her. Our number was called. She smiled and stood up to get the food. She returned and set the food down in front of me, but I didn't take any notice. I was staring at the TV screen. The news was on:

_Twelve-year-old Raven Jackson has now been missing for about one month. There has been no sign of her. There was no evidence that she was a victim of the collapsed house. Proper funerals have been given to Raven Jackson's foster parents: Roxanne and Gary Hefter. If you have any information about the whereabouts of Raven Jackson, please contact your local police._

They showed my school picture from that year. I noticed the woman looking as well. I began to eat my food as if there was nothing wrong with me being wanted on the news.

"Is that you?" the lady asked.

I hesitated, then nodded, "_Please_ don't take me to the police. I don't want to go to the orphanage."

She smiled again, "I won't. Someone who can survive on her own for a month doesn't deserve to live in an orphanage." She studied me with those grey eyes. It was unsettling. This woman had a lot of intelligence and wisdom, I could feel it.

I wiped my hands on a napkin, "Well, thank you for the food. I should probably get going."

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Manhattan," I replied. I told her this because, even though she was a stranger, I had a feeling she wasn't going to hurt me. I heard a howl outside, "I really should get going," I said quickly, "Again, thanks. It was good meeting you." I rushed out the door. I then realized I had never asked her name. I was about to go back inside when I saw a large, dark black shape come out of the shadows.

I was back to my usual routine: knocking out the hounds and running away. The weird thing: no one seemed to notice the giant hounds chasing me. It was like they didn't even see it. I wasn't able to have another break until I was in Charleston, South Carolina, but back to that later. I was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin-I had accidentally gone northeast, oops-fighting another hound. This giant dog was different from the others. This one was more...graceful. (Can giant dogs be graceful?)

"Wow, you're agile, aren't you, boy?" The hound got really angry at me with that comment. I almost got my head bitten off, but luckily I dodged. "Wait, you must be a girl!" That was my first, and only encounter with a female giant hound on my journey.

I was fighting her by a local Harley-Davidson store. A brutal-looking guy was checking out some slick-looking bikes. His black hair was buzzed into a crew-cut. He had a lot of scars probably meaning either he had crashed a bike into some barbed wire without wearing a helmet, or he got into a lot of fights. I was going to go with the fights. He was wearing dark sunglasses, a leather biker's jacket, worn-out jeans, and black biker's boots. He had a hunting knife strapped to his right leg. He sort of had an aura of hate around him. Don't ask me how I knew this; it was like the lady at Jack in the Box. She had an aura of knowledge and wisdom. This guy had hate, anger, power, and fury.

With a loud cry, I brought my hammer down on the dog's head. She instantly crumpled to the ground. I could've sworn the guy glanced at me and then at the dog. I ran off of fear of what that guy could do to me.

As I said, my next break was in Charleston, South Carolina. I was walking along South Battery Street, admiring the beautiful architecture of the Colonial mansions. I looked out at Charleston Bay and breathed in the salty air, it felt good. I was tempted to jump into the water and just relax.

_No, Raven,_ I scolded myself, _You've got a job to do. Remember Paul McCartney's song _Live and Let Die_. The quote "When you've got a job to do, you've got to do it well." That's what you're going to do. You need to get to Manhattan, like the creepy voice in your head said._

I felt someone coming up behind me. I pulled out my hammer and spun around. I gasped. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen stood in front of me, smiling. Her eyes were a soft brown, no, blue, wait, green! They seemed to keep changing. Her whole _appearance_ seemed to be changing. One minute her hair was blonde and curly, the next minute it was straight and brown. She was dressed as a Southern Belle. Her dress was rose pink with white ruffles and cuffs. She held a matching parasol in white silk gloves.

I was instantly jealous, _Why can't _I _look that amazing_? But then I realized that she was _making_ me jealous. Her aura was jealousy, but I knew she wasn't going to hurt me.

She gestured to a gazebo in the middle of the park, "Would you like some tea?" She didn't wait for an answer. She began to walk towards the gazebo. I followed. The table was topped with a pink tablecloth-I was finding this a bit too pink-china plates, cups, saucers, and a teapot were decorated with pink roses. Cookies and biscuits were piled onto some plates. Tea steamed out of the teapot. Fine sugar sat in a bowl.

She poured some tea, "How many lumps, dear?"

"Two, please," I sat across from her. She handed me my tea. I lightly blew on it and took a small sip, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling," she took a sip from her own cup; perfect posture: right pinkie out, holding her saucer, sitting straight, "Now, are you interested in any boys?"

I snorted, "Besides for punching bags? No. Anyway, everyone hates me. Boys wouldn't want to date me. I'm too _different_," I spat.

She stared at me, "But you're beautiful, darling! When you get to wherever you're going, find yourself a boy."

The woman was really starting to annoy me. I took a bite of a cookie, "Lady, I'm only twelve," I looked down at my watch, and my eyes widened, "Wait! I'm thirteen! My birthday was two months ago today!" I couldn't believe I had missed my own birthday. I finished my cookie.

"Then you need a birthday makeover!" she exclaimed.

"No, I don't," I growled. I saw a giant dog charging over, "Well, see you, annoying lady." I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my hammer, and charged. I could feel the lady frowning at me, but I didn't care. I knocked out the dog and ran north.

A month and two days later, I was in Trenton, New Jersey. It had been just longer than a year and two months since my foster parents had been killed and I ran away. It was August 20, 2013. I was strolling down the streets of downtown Trenton, when a cab stopped at the curb next to me and the cabbie came out.

"Would you like a ride?" he offered.

"I don't have any money," I admitted.

He stroked his chin, "You seem like a nice and honest girl. If you can tell me the manufacturer, make, and model of my cab, I'll take you anywhere you want for free."

I grinned, "Sir, you've got yourself a deal!" The manufacturer and make were easy: Chevrolet Impala, but the model was a little harder, "Do you mind if I take a look under the cab?"

He shrugged, "Sure you can. Or, you can always dial a friend," he pointed to a mechanic's shop.

I scowled, "I don't have any friends. I never have," I looked down, "And never will."

The man put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, you're going to a new place. A place with new people. You'll make plenty of friends."

I gave him a faint smile, "Thanks," I climbed under the cab. You couldn't always rely on the parts of the car, but for a long time, the Impala's body shape has been the same, the body wasn't going to be any help, so the parts were my best chance. From my study of Chevrolet car parts, most of the parts seemed to be the 2010 model. I got up, my face even dirtier than before, "Seems to be a 2010 Chevrolet Impala."

He beamed at me and opened the right rear door, "Right, you are. Now, where do you need to go?"


	2. Camp Half-Blood

He dropped me off in front of the Empire State Building. For the first time in over a year, I had been able to sleep well. The cabbie had woken me up. He told me it was now the twenty-first, the Fall Equinox. The cabbie also had had an aura. His was more mischievous, but I had ignored it. Now that I was in Manhattan, I didn't know what to do. The strange voice hadn't spoken in my head since the first day, so I wasn't really relying on that. I looked up at the Empire State Building. A ring of dark clouds formed at the top so I couldn't see the spire. The strange part: the rest of the sky was bright blue, and the locals seemed to think this was perfectly normal.

I heard a bark behind me. I spun around. Another dog stood in front of me. This one seemed familiar. He looked practically the same as the others, but he had two large lumps on his head.

"Oh, hey, boy," I said nervously. This was the same dog that had destroyed my home and killed my foster parents. "Looks like you found me," I tried for a small laugh, but even I couldn't laugh in a situation like this. I had begun to be afraid of these giant hounds.

Just as I pulled out my hammer, he charged me. I wasn't able to move out of the way in time. I was thrown into a wall. My hammer went flying. The dog snapped it in half. I made a very indignified whimpering sound. I had grown kind of close to my hammer, it had gotten me out of every sticky situation. The hound inched towards me, baring his fangs as if saying, _Ha ha! You beat me before, but now you're dog food!_

Just when I thought I was done for, he exploded into yellow dust. When the dust settled-on me and the ground-a boy of about sixteen was revealed. I studied him. He was holding a glowing bronze sword. His orange T-shirt read: Camp Half-Blood. The most unsettling thing: he looked like an older, male version of myself. He had black wind-swept hair and sea green eyes. I decided he wasn't a threat even though he was holding a sword.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Thanks to you," I managed a smile, "I was about to become a chew toy. What was that thing? I know it was a giant dog, but it has to have a name."

"A hellhound."

I snorted, "Definitely seemed like a hound from hell," I decided to ask him his name, "What's your name."

I found him staring at me as if just realizing that we looked practically alike, "Percy Jackson." I looked at him, awestruck. It couldn't have been a coincidence that we had the same last name. Hundreds of howls could then be heard. I pressed against the building. My breathing and heart rate quickened.

Percy saw the fear in my eyes. He held out his hand, "Come on." I took it without hesitation. He pulled me up, "How many hellhounds were after you?"

"Over a hundred," I replied.

"_Over a hundred_?" he repeated.

I pulled Percy out of the way of a traffic light that he was about to run into, "I was never attacked by anything else."

"_Nothing_ else? With _that_ many hellhounds…" he cursed. It sounded Greek, "We need to hurry."

I smirked, "Might be easier if you don't run into traffic lights and poles."

He shrugged, "You'll get used to it." I laughed, a real laugh, the first time in over a year. It was then I realized that I _was_ in a new place because I had just made a friend, a long lasting friend. We didn't stop until we were in Long Island. Percy had put his sword away. It magically had shrunk into a ballpoint pen.

We climbed a hill and stopped at a large pine tree, "Is that a dragon?" I asked.

He walked up to it and petted it, "Yep. This is Peleus. He protects the Golden Fleece that protects Camp Half-Blood from monsters," Percy pointed to a branch on the tree. On it, a golden ram's fleece glittered in the morning sun. Peleus looked up at me with glowing yellow eyes. I should've crapped my pants, but I didn't feel threatened. I followed Percy's example and stroked Peleus's head. He nuzzled me.

"Percy!" a voice called from inside the camp. A girl that looked about Percy's age was waving at us. We walked up to her.

Percy turned to me, "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is...uh, I actually never got your name."

I watched him carefully to see his reaction, "Raven Jackson," I answered slowly, "The two of you can call me Ray." I studied Annabeth. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. She had familiar-looking, intense grey eyes. She was tan and had an athletic build. She wore jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. (I didn't really understand the "Half-Blood" thing. Sounded kinda racist to me.) She also had a knife sheathed at her belt. Both Annabeth and Percy had clay beads around their neck, but Annabeth had five more than Percy. From examining Annabeth, I decided she was a friend, but I wouldn't want her as an enemy.

She and Percy seemed to be having a silent argument. Percy noticed me standing there awkwardly in front of them and cleared his throat, "Well, we better introduce you to Chiron, our camp activities director, and Mr. D, our camp director." The two of them led me to a blue farm-looking house.

"We call this the Big House," Annabeth informed me.

I nodded in agreement, "It definitely is a _big_ house." It was three stories tall with a porch in front. On the porch, a middle aged man with a well-trimmed brown beard sat in a wheelchair at a table. Across from him sat a man with a potbelly. He wore purple warm-up pants and a loud Hawaiian shirt. He had an aura of...well, it wasn't anything exciting, just boredness and annoyance. (If he read this, Mr. D would turn me into a dolphin.) The two of them seemed to be playing a card game.

They put down their cards, "It seems I've won again, Mr. D," Chiron said. Mr. D grumbled something unpleasant in Ancient Greek-I didn't understand how I was able to translate it-he then summoned a Diet Coke out of mid-air and popped open the can. I resisted gagging. I hate Coca-Cola and Coke products. I _love_ Pepsi.

He noticed us first, "Peter Johnson," he said in a bored tone that matched his aura, "It looks like you have returned," he sipped his Diet Coke, "And you brought a friend."

Chiron had finished shuffling the cards and looked up at me, "You should be dead."

I blinked, "Excuse me? As far as I know, I'm very much alive."

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was more beautiful than the Southern Belle in Charleston, though I could tell she tried not to. She had long wavy brown hair with golden highlights. Her brown eyes had a fierce beauty to them. Her soft lips were a natural red. She wore skinny jeans tucked into olive green heeled, leather boots, and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Chiron, what do you mean should be dead?" she studied me with those scary, but beautiful, brown eyes, "That's a new one." She had a soft British accent.

"Nothing," he said, "Just a silly thought." I could tell he was hiding something. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to be alive.

"Oh, uh, Ray," Percy said, "This is our camp counselor, Lora Skywalker, goddess of war."

Lora curtsied, then cursed as she did it, "Sorry, I really hate curtsying, a bad habit. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If you hate curtsying, why do you do it?" I asked.

Lora sighed sadly as if it was a memory she didn't want to remember but wanted to remember, "It's a long story, but I was a princess, and now, a queen."

"Of where?"

"The universe."

"The universe? How does everyone accept that?"

She shrugged, "Most don't even know."

"Raven," Percy interjected, "We should probably explain why you're here."

"Explanations would be nice," I agreed.

"You're a half-blood-" he began.

"Woah, woah," I interrupted, "You're starting to sound kind of racist. From reading your shirts-it's pretty amazing I can actually _read_ it being dyslexic-your camp is Camp Half-Blood. Are all you guys half American and half something else?"

Lora laughed, "No! That's not what Percy means. He means a demigod."

"Oh! That makes loads more sense. So…" I racked my brain for an example, "Like in the Greek myths. Heracles was the son of the king of the gods, Zeus, and the princess Alcmene."

Chiron beamed, "Exactly, Raven. He was half god, and half mortal. You do seem to know a lot."

I shrugged, "The only parts of Social Studies I actually paid attention to was Ancient Greece, Rome, and Egypt. They all fascinated me. Are you saying one of my parents is a Greek god?"

Annabeth nodded, "Precisely. So which one of your parents was absent? Your mom or your dad?"

"Both," I said sadly, "My foster parents had told me that one day they had found me on their doorstep with my name and birthday, that's it."

Lora and Chiron exchanged a look, "Annabeth, give Raven a tour of the camp. Maybe later today her mum or dad will claim her."

I looked at Lora, "_Claim_ me? What does that mean?"

Annabeth put an arm around my shoulder, "I'll explain. It's quite complicated." She led me around the camp.

"So what did Lora mean by my mom or dad claiming me?" I asked.

We stopped to watch some kids play volleyball with what appeared to be satyrs, "Well, a claiming is when your godly parent identifies you as their child."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"Wow, that's really cool! Who's Percy's?"

"Poseidon-"

"God of the sea," I finished, "Sorry."

"Hey, Annabeth!" a boy called, "Wanna play?" He threw the ball to Annabeth.

She bumped it back, "Sorry, Will. Lora asked me to give a tour to a new camper Percy just brought back."

Will walked up to me and held out his free hand, "Will Solace, son of Apollo."

I shook it, "Raven Jackson, daughter of no one in particular yet."

Will opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth gave him a warning look, "I'd love to play, but I have to finish the tour." She led me towards the cabins. All of the cabins were set in a Greek Omega-looking form.

In the center, there was a fire pit with a flame burning inside, "Isn't it bad if no one is watching the fire?" I asked.

"No," Annabeth said, "This is a magic fire. It changes height and color depending on the camp's mood. Sometimes, it can rise up to forty feet." I looked at the fire. I would find it kind of scary if it went up to forty feet.

I looked at the beads on Annabeth's neck. Each had a different little picture, "Does each bead on your neck indicate a year at this camp?"

Annabeth looked at her necklace and smiled as if remembering good memories, "Yes it does. How did you know?"

"Well, every camper I've seen is wearing a necklace with beads. Some have a lot like you, and others have none, just a string."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were a daughter of Athena like me," she winked.

I beamed at her, "And you would be the best sister ever." Annabeth hugged me.

"Now, let's test your knowledge of the gods," she said, "I'm going to show you each of the cabins, and you have to guess what god it belongs to."

I grinned, "I accept your challenge!"

The first one was easy. Its size was a giveaway. It was Zeus's. The next one was like a beach house, so it was Poseidon's. The next cabin was blood red. It had barbed wire lining it. Punk rock music was blaring out of the windows.

"Ares?" I guessed.

"Yep," Annabeth confirmed, "Be careful with the cabin counselor, Clarisse La Rue. She can get out of hand with new campers, but don't misjudge her loyalty.

The one after that was gold: Apollo's. After Apollo's was a RV-looking thing with a vault-looking door. Smoke was billowing out of a chimney: Hephaestus. The next one was a little trickier. It looked like a normal cabin you would find in the woods. I looked down the row, eliminating gods. I finally figured it out.

"Hermes," I said confidently.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Correct! You're the first camper to ever get it on their first try. How'd you do it?" I told her. She smiled and we continued. Once we finished the guys' side, we went onto the girls'. I started gagging from the smell of perfume coming from Aphrodite's cabin. A girl of about fifteen walked out. She was a pretty Asian girl, but as soon as I saw her, I knew we were going to be enemies.

She examined me and looked at Annabeth, "Who's _this_ hobo? She looks like a walking trash can." My jaw tightened and I clenched my fists, but I kept my cool. She _wanted_ me to lose it, and I didn't want to do _anything_ this girl wanted me to do.

Annabeth looked annoyed, but used to it, "This is Raven Jackson. Raven, this is Drew Tanaka, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin."

"_Jackson_?" Drew asked, "Great, another one."

"Wha-?" I stopped. She thought Percy and I were related. "You mean Percy. No, we're not related. We just happen to have the same name. Just a coincidence. Jackson is a very popular name."

She raised an eyebrow. Her pink eyeshadow was very unnerving, "And you also just happen to look like him?"

I glared at her, "Percy's not the only person in the world with black hair, sea green eyes, and the last name of Jackson!"

"Ladies!" Percy had come up to us, "I know I'm amazing, but you don't have to fight over me!"

Drew and I both stared at Percy as if he had just grown a fishtail, "What?"

"Raven, could you come with me?" he asked.

"But I haven't finished my tour yet!"

"I'll make sure you finish it after," Percy promised, "But we need to do this first." I walked beside him. He seemed really nervous about something.

"Where you're taking has something to do with my godly parent doesn't it?" I guessed.

He nodded, "Yeah. Just...come on."

We walked in silence. I then decided to bring up the topic that had been in my head: the Greek Myths being real, "So, Percy, about Chiron. Is he really a centaur like in the myths?"

"Yeah."

"And Mr. D is Di-"

"Ray," Percy interrupted, "Names have power. Don't speak them unless absolutely necessary."

I raised an eyebrow, "So Annabeth gave me a test. I had to identify the different cabins, so I said all the gods' names. That wasn't _absolutely_ necessary."

"Well, that's different."

"How?"

"Uh…" Percy struggled to find words, "I'm not sure," he admitted, "But that's just what Chiron told me when _I_ first came to camp." We walked down Half-Blood Hill and stopped in front of a white Chevy Express van. (I was quite happy it was a Chevy. If it had been a Ford, I would _not_ have ridden in it.)

Before we got in, Percy turned to me, "Our driver is a little...strange," he warned, "His name is Argus-"

"The servant of Hera who was asked to watch over this lady named Io whom Zeus turned into a cow to protect her from Hera? Argus had eyes all over his body, right? He always kept at least half of them open. Then Hermes bored him to death, literally. How is he alive again?" Percy stared at me. I then realized I had just said some of the gods' names four times. I cursed in Ancient Greek. I marveled at how fast I had learned to curse, "Wow! I just cursed in Ancient Greek!"

"Uh, yeah," he opened the door for me, "Hop in." I got in the van and buckled my seatbelt. (Always good to be safe, right?) Percy sat next to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."


	3. The Claiming

Argus was completely silent the whole drive (Percy had told me that there were rumors that Argus had an eye on his tongue, so no wonder he was silent), his bright blue eyes gazed out the windows. Argus dropped us off and sped back towards camp.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked.

"Don't worry."

"You're not being very clear with your answers," I grumbled. I looked at the building we were in front of, "It looks like a normal city apartment complex," I noted.

Percy nodded, "Because it is."

"Do you have some sort of demigod secret room in here?"

We stopped in front of a door that led to an apartment room, "No," he fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Paul, I'm home!" Percy called, "Is Mom here?"

"No!" said a voice from the kitchen, "But she should be here in about five minutes." I was really confused. _Why would Percy bring me to his house?_ He led me to his room. Percy closed the door and I sat on his bed.

"Why did you bring me to your _house_?" I demanded, "Do you do this to every new camper?"

He sat next to me, "This might be kind of awkward."

"You think?"

A woman opened the door. She had the same sea green eyes as Percy, which meant that she had the same colored eyes as me. Her long, curly brown hair was streaked with grey. She smiled at Percy and looked at me, her face showed complete shock. Then she ran over and hugged me.

"Raven!" she cried. She let go of me and studied me head to toe, "How you've grown!"

"Um, I'm sorry," I apologized, "But do I know you? I'm figuring you're Percy's mom."

"And _your_ mother as well," she said.

I looked at Percy, "What?"

He scratched his head, "Well, when I saw you, I found it kind of strange that we looked so much alike, so I figured you were a daughter of Poseidon. Then you told me your name, so I asked Chiron and Lora if I could take you here to see if I was right." Right then, a glowing blue trident floated above my head.

"What in Olympus is that?" I demanded.

"That is a claiming," Percy said.

"So, technically Poseidon is claiming me _after_ we figured out that he was my dad?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, the gods tend to do that."

The man that I figured was Paul was in the doorway, "Sally, Percy, what is tha-oh, hello."

I averted my eyes from the fading trident and looked at Paul, "Hi."

"Percy, who's this?"

"This is my sister, Raven."

Paul raised his eyebrows, "Sister? I thought the Big Three had sworn not to have any more children after World War II. If Poseidon had another child with another woman, that wouldn't be good...Sally, are you okay?"

Mom was twirling her hair with her finger and her face was bright red, "Um, Paul. Poseidon didn't have Raven with another woman." Paul stared at her. Apparently they were married. He was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"Hold it! Why did you send me away?" I'll admit, it was a little harsh sounding, but it wasn't fair. "You raised Percy! Why couldn't you do the same for me? I grew up being bullied because I was an orphan and dyslexic and was ADHD!"

Percy looked like he wanted to strangle me for talking to Mom like that, "Raven!"

"No, Percy, it's fine," Mom had tears streaming down her cheeks. Paul put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raven. I couldn't. It was too dangerous. So I gave you to your father to send somewhere."

"Well, he could have at least sent me somewhere where I wouldn't be bullied," I grumbled. I looked at Mom again, and my expression softened. She thought she had failed me. I hugged her, "But I'm glad I'm here now." She smiled. "Now, I demand to see Dad right this second!"

Percy looked at me nervously, "Um, giving the gods a surprise visit isn't exactly what they like."

"Too bad because I have a few words to tell Dad! If only I knew where Olympus was."

"The Empire State Building," Mom replied.

"Mom!" Percy said.

"What? I think Ray should get a chance to speak with Poseidon. It would be a great experience for her."

He sighed, "Fine. Come on, Ray." I followed him to the Empire State Building.

"We need to go to Olympus," Percy said to the security guard.

"If you want to do that you need to go to Greece," he grumbled.

"Um, Percy," I said quietly, "I think he's mortal."

"Percy?" he looked up, "Percy Jackson! It's good to see you again! Once again, I thank you for saving Olympus!"

I looked at Percy, "What?"

"And who are you?" the guard asked me.

I was about to answer when Percy answered for me, "My sister, Raven Jackson. She begged me to see Dad, and she wasn't going to stop, so I had to give in."

I glared at him, "I could have answered myself!"

The security guard laughed, "Go on up. I'll let it be a surprise."

"The gods don't exactly like surprises. Especially on solstices and equinoxes," Percy said.

"Oh, don't worry, they're done now, so you'll be fine." We walked into an elevator. We stepped out, and I had trouble breathing; not because of the elevation. All of the buildings had marble, Greek-style columns. Satyrs, nymphs, and minor gods roamed around talking and laughing. Percy didn't give me time to explore. He led me straight to the Palace of the Gods.

The ceiling was decorated like the night sky. With constellations and everything. In the center, there was a fire pit larger than the one at Camp Half-Blood. Sitting in a stool next to the fire, was a girl in a brown shawl. I guessed she was Hestia, goddess of the hearth. The thrones were set in a lopsided U. There were thirteen of them. Two of them were empty. I guessed they were Lora's and Mr. D's.

Percy bowed, "Lord Zeus."

Zeus looked down at us. I quickly hid behind Percy. Ten foot tall gods are kind of scary. "Why have you come here?" Zeus demanded, "It is a little late to reconsider becoming a god." He looked like he was going to impale Percy with a lightning bolt.

I stepped out from behind him, "Lord Zeus! Please don't hurt Percy for coming here!" I begged, "It's my fault-wait, _god_?" I looked at Percy.

"See? I told you she was bold," a woman told Zeus. I stared at her. It was the same lady from Jack in the Box. She smiled at me, "Yes, child. We have been watching and protecting you."

I also realized why Annabeth's grey eyes had looked so familiar: the lady at Jack in the Box had the same stormy grey eyes. "You're Athena, Annabeth's mom." She nodded. I saw others I recognized: the man from the Harley-Davidson store: Ares. The annoying lady from Charleston: Aphrodite. (Explains the boys and makeover thing) And then the cabbie from Trenton: Hermes.

"More bold than I think is necessary," Zeus studied me and then turned to his left, "She looks too much like Jackson."

"Of course she does." I gasped at the voice. It was the same voice that had urged me to go to Manhattan. The man was dressed like a sea fisherman. "She's his sister," he smiled at me. Then he looked at Zeus as if asking for permission. Zeus nodded and he and the rest of the gods left and Percy and I were alone with the god.

He shrank into a normal human size, "Hello, Raven."

"Poseidon?" He nodded. My fear then turned to anger, "Why?" I demanded, "_Why_, after all those years? _Now_ you let me know! Didn't you see me get tortured and bullied? Why did you send me to a place where I would get hurt? Why didn't you send me somewhere better? Why didn't you just keep me with Mom?"

Dad put a hand on my shoulder, "I wanted to keep you here, Raven, you must believe that. But I had orders from Zeus to send you away. You weren't going to be revealed as my daughter, but then Percy made us swear to identify all of our children by thirteen."

I shoved his hand off, "So you were actually going to _leave_ me there? You still didn't answer my question of _why_you put me there!"

"I put you there so you would be strong," he said gently, "So you would be tough. Just incase you _were_ identified. But now you're here, Raven. You have a family. You have Sally and Percy. And Paul Blofis."

"Wait," I turned to Percy, "Paul's last name is _Blowfish_?"

Percy had amusement in his eyes as if he had once thought that, "No. It's Blo_fis_. No H."

"Oh," I nodded, "Kinda ironic, though."

Dad smiled at me, "Well, Raven. You and Percy should probably get back to camp before Chiron and Lora get worried."

"Dad," I said, "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you. It's just...my early life was so hard." A tear streamed down my cheek.

He wiped it off with his finger, "Don't be. _I'm_ sorry for making you go through that, but it was necessary, and your life will only get harder. But now, you will get good training."

"Bye, Dad," I said.

"Goodbye, Raven. Goodbye, Percy," Dad said. Percy put an arm around my shoulder and led me back to the elevator. We stepped out and began to walk back to camp.

"I thought you said we were going to have a ride," I said.

Percy shrugged, "Well, you made me take you to see Dad. We were going to get a ride from Mom, but I don't want to walk all the way back there." I sighed. "Do you want me to call a ride?" I nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. I saw a black shape soar through the sky. At first, I thought it was a giant crow, but then it came closer and the shape of a black horse came into view.

He landed in front of us, _Hey, boss,_ I didn't know how I could understand him. I then remembered that Poseidon created horses, and that he was the father of the first and greatest pegasus: Pegasus. _Have any doughnuts for me?_

"Doughnuts?" I asked.

"Sorry, Blackjack," Percy said, "I don't have any doughnuts. Maybe later. Blackjack, this is my sister, Raven."

_Awesome!_ Blackjack exclaimed, _More people to get doughnuts and sugar cubes from! Thanks, boss!_

"Um…what's up with your pegasus, Blackjack, and doughnuts?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But he has always loved doughnuts."

_Especially powdered,_Blackjack added, _Wink, wink._

I laughed, "Okay, Blackjack. I'll be sure to get you some powdered doughnuts."

He reared, _Yeah! Now, boss, do you need a ride back to camp?_

Percy nodded, "Thanks, boy," he hopped onto Blackjack's back, and held out his hand.

"Uh, Percy," I said nervously, "I've never ridden a horse, especially barebacked. Much less a pegasus."

Blackjack whinnied, _Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be sure to take it easy._ I looked at Percy, and that was the first time we were able to have a mental sibling conversation. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto Blackjacks back. I put my arms around Percy's waist and Blackjack took off.

Riding Blackjack that first time was one of the most amazing experiences I ever had. He glided over the Manhattan skyline. I looked down at all the cars on the freeways in traffic and thought, _Ha. I don't have to be down there._

Percy looked back at me, "You okay?"

Before I could answer, Blackjack neighed, _Of course she is, boss. I'm the one flyin', and I said I was gonna to take it easy for her, so that's what I'm doin'._

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. We landed inside camp. Percy slid off and helped me down.

_So, doughnuts next time, boss's sis?_ Blackjack begged.

I stroked his muzzle, "Count on it." He whinnied happily and flew off.

"Percy, Ray!" Annabeth ran to us.

Percy squeezed my shoulder, "Ray's my sister!"

"You think, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth hugged us both.

I smirked, "'Seaweed Brain'?"

"That's Percy's nickname," Annabeth said, "Since you're his sister, that makes you-"

"Seaweed Brain Jr," Percy finished.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does." A horn blew in the distance. "What was that?"

"That's the horn for dinner," Annabeth informed. My stomach growled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

Percy laughed, "Yep. I think you're ready for dinner." On the way to the dining pavilion, Percy and I told Annabeth about what we did.

"I can't believe Zeus didn't blast you guys to bits!" Annabeth said once we had finished.

Percy shrugged, "Well, he must have been in a good mood."

"It didn't seem like it," I muttered.

"It doesn't get much better than that," he replied. Annabeth went to go sit with her siblings at the Athena table, and Percy led me to the Poseidon table.

Once Annabeth sat down, people began to notice Percy and me. The campers started whispering to each other. I hid behind Percy. I didn't like to be talked about. Percy looked at Chiron. He was out of the wheelchair. His horse half was a white stallion.

"Children!" he boomed, "I believe Percy has something to say!"

"Hey, everyone!" Percy pulled me out from behind him, "This is my sister, Raven Jackson!" Just then, the glowing blue trident appeared over my head again. All the campers stared at the symbol above my head, mouths open.

Once it faded, there was still silence until Drew popped up from the Aphrodite table and screamed, "I knew it!"

"I think everyone who saw Raven knew that," Annabeth said in a annoyed tone, "It just hadn't been confirmed yet." Drew sat down, her face red. I held back a smile.

"All hail, Raven Jackson, daughter of Poseidon," Chiron clopped his hooves on the ground. The campers followed his example-sorry, they didn't follow his example, they applauded. Mr. D was the only one who didn't do anything to make any noise. He just sat there, drinking his Diet Coke. When the noise died down, Percy led me to the Poseidon table. There was no one else at the table.

"Are we the only children of Poseidon?" I asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah. After World War II, like Paul said, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades-"

"I know who the Big Three are, Percy," I interrupted.

"Anyway, after World War II, they swore on the River Styx-the most powerful oath you can ever make, if you break one, you will die in a nasty, painful way. They swore that they would never have any more children with mortal women. So yes, we are the only children of Poseidon alive. The only one of the Big Three who kept that promise was-ironically-Hades. Zeus had a friend of mine, Thalia, with a mortal woman. She's now a Hunter of Artemis-immortal maidens who hunt with Artemis to hunt down dangerous monsters. Thalia's the lieutenant."

"Wow, that's complicated."

"Yeah, I'll be telling you more tonight. Okay, so to get food, you imagine any food you want, and it appears on your plate," he did it. Three pieces of pepperoni pizza were instantly on his plate.

"Is that you're favorite food?" I asked.

Percy nodded, "Always has, and probably always will."

I grinned and made pepperoni pizza appear on my plate as well, "Me too!" I saw campers going up to the fire and burning a portion of their food. "What are they doing?"

"They're sacrificing food to the gods."

"Do the gods eat it?"

"No, they just like the smell."

"That's weird."

"Yeah." We walked up to the fire and each threw a slice of pizza into the fire. I thought of all the gods I knew and hoped I hadn't forgotten one-I didn't want to be cursed on my first day here. We sat back down and Percy showed me how to get something to drink.

"The drinks are the same thing. Just imagine any drink-any way you want it-and it appears," a blue drink appeared in his glass, "Blue Coke." I made a face. "What?"

"I don't like Coke," I imagined blue Pepsi in my glass and it appeared, "I'm a Pepsi person."

Lora came over and sat on the other side of me, "Hey, I see Percy taught you how to use our magic dishes. And I also see you have similar tastes."

"You would like Ray's choice of drink better than mine," Percy said.

"What do you have there, Ray?"

"Blue Pepsi," I replied.

She smiled, "Pepsi person?"

"Pepsi person," I confirmed.

"Coke cavil?"

"Coke cavil."

"'Coke cavil'?" Percy asked.

"A Coke cavil is a person who raises irritating objections about Coke," I said, "But you're my brother, so I'll let you slide."

"Uh, thanks?" After dinner we went to the campfire to sing campfire songs. The fire did actually go up to forty feet, or possibly higher; the campers were quite happy that night.

Percy and I went into Cabin Three and he helped me set up my bunk, "The campfire freaked you out didn't it?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sort of," I admitted, "Annabeth told me about it, but I never thought I would actually see it." I went into the bathroom to change, came back out, and got into bed. Above a desk, a horn was hung. "What's up with that horn?"

"It's a minotaur horn."

"Like _the_minotaur?"

"What other minotaurs do you know of?"

"None, but how did you get it?"

"I killed it. Twice actually, but I got the horn the first time. It was the first monster I killed."

"Wow," we were silent for a bit, "Will I get to fight anything else besides hellhounds?"

"I wish you wouldn't have to, but yes."

"Why do monsters want to kill demigods?"

Percy propped himself up on one elbow, "Because we are mortal-I guess you could say 'immortal'-enemies." Percy began to tell me about all of his adventures. Starting with Zeus's stolen lightning bolt, and ending with the Battle of Manhattan.

"So that's why you were asked to be a god," I said.

"Yeah."

"Why did you decline?" He didn't answer that, but I had a guess of what it was, "It was Annabeth wasn't it? If you became a god, you wouldn't be able to be with her."

He nodded, "Man, you're good."

I laughed, "I've always been good at reading people. If you did become a god, what would you be a god of?"

He thought for a moment, "I don't know, blue food?" I laughed again. "Ray, tomorrow, we're going to see what powers you have, okay? We'll also figure out what weapon you'll be using. But for now, we better get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Ray."


	4. Anoigo

The next morning, I got up and examined at the agenda. Cabin inspection was at eight. I looked at my watch. It was seven, so one hour to clean up the cabin and it looked like the pegasus stables. (It's amazing how much of a mess one boy can do.) I walked over to Percy's bunk. He had drool coming from the corner of his mouth. I poked him in the shoulder.

His eyes shot open, "What?"

"You drool when you sleep," I noted.

He wiped the drool from his face, "That's the first thing Annabeth said to me four years ago." he sat up and looked at an alarm clock, "Ray, you realize it's seven o'clock?"

I nodded, "Yes, and this place looks terrible. We've got an hour before cabin inspection. You're lucky I'm not making you do this yourself because none of this is mine."

"You sound like Mom."

I rolled my eyes, "Just get up." He ignored me and put his blankets back over himself. I sighed, took off his blankets, and pulled him out of bed.

"Ow!" he groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and we just wasted five minutes arguing when we could have been picking up," I said, "Well, you start while I get dressed, and then when I'm done, I'll clean while you get ready." I grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, my belt, socks, Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and my combat boots, and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed and walked back out and the room was half picked up.

I smiled, "Great job, Percy! You go a head and get ready, I'll do the rest."

"You got ready a lot faster than I expected."

I glared at him, "Oh, so you think every girl takes forever in the bathroom? I didn't even brush my hair, because I _don't_ brush my hair."

"Okay," he grabbed his own stuff and went into the bathroom.

I straightened the room up after I picked things up and put them away. I polished Percy's minotaur horn until I could see myself in it. I made both of our beds, vacuumed, and scrubbed the windows. I was going to bring a _bucket_ of water out, but then I found out I could hold water in mid-air, so I just willed the water into a ball and had it follow me. I then was able to completely dry the window by willing the water off of the windows and spread it out on the ground.

Just as I finished the rest of the cleaning, Percy came out, "Well, you took longer than I did," I noted.

"Shut u-" he stopped, "Wow."

I smiled triumphantly, "Nice, huh? I found out one of my powers."

"Controlling water?" he guessed.

I nodded, "Yep. I just shaped the water and splashed it onto the windows, cleaned it with soap, then willed the water off of the windows and onto the ground!"

"Oh, come on! I can't do that!" Percy complained.

"Oh-my-gods," Annabeth said, "This is the cleanest I have _ever_ seen Cabin Three!"

"I've got Ray to thank," Percy said.

She frowned, "You made Ray do all the work?"

I shook my head, "No. Percy did about half, and then I did the rest while he was getting ready."

"Ray can control more than just water in rivers, puddles, lakes, and oceans," Percy said, "She can also hold water in mid-air, shape it, and will it off of things."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Wow, that's impressive," she looked down at her clipboard, "Well, looks like a ten-out-of-ten for Cabin Three. I don't think you two are doing dishes this evening." Annabeth left.

Percy hugged me, "Good job, Ray, now we don't have to do dishes!"

"Dishes aren't so bad, even if it's for the whole camp."

"When we're washing them with lava, yeah, they're pretty bad."

"Oh…"

"We should probably get out to breakfast now."

After breakfast, Percy took me to the armory to get a weapon, "Now, when we go in, try not to step on anything or else you might impale yourself," he opened the door.

I almost fainted, "Gods of Olympus, am I in Elysium?"

Percy had an amused look on his face, "You're definitely adapting to our speech quickly."

"I do tend to adapt quickly," I was admiring a large bronze battle axe.

"I'm guessing you like weapons," he noted.

I looked up at him, my eyes sparkling, "Uh-huh. I almost play violent video games twenty-four/seven."

"What kind?"

"Assassin's Creed."

"You should talk to Lora."

"Why?"

"She's an Assassin."

I felt like I was going to faint again, "Really?"

Percy nodded, "Yep. Have you heard of Lora Jackson?"

I gave him a look like, _Are you even asking me?_ "Lora Jackson is only the most famous female Assassin of all time! And my role model."

"Did you notice how much Lora looks like Lora Jackson?"

I thought about it. They looked practically exactly the same except for the golden highlights, the smile, and the strange sparkle in her eyes. "Are they related?" His smile was enough. "Oh my gods! I can't believe it!"

"Also, the two of us are related to Lora Jackson as well."

My eyes widened, "Like, directly?"

"Well, no. Lora Jackson's cousin-"

"Daniel Jackson," I said bitterly, "The head Templar of England. You're telling me we're descended from _him_?"

"Yeah."

I sighed, "Let's just find me a weapon."

Percy picked up a sword, "Try this one," he handed it to me.

It was too heavy, "No," I set it down.

"How 'bout this?"

"Too light." We spent an hour trying to find a sword for me with no luck. We were about to give up when something caught my eye, "What's that?" I picked up a bronze necklace. It had a Greek word engraved on it, "_Anoigo_," I read. Just as I said it, the necklace transformed into a sword. I jumped out of the way, so I didn't get my food stabbed. "Open," I picked up the sword. It felt perfectly balanced in my left hand, "Hey, Percy!" I called across the armory, "I think I found a sword!"

He walked over with a pair of daggers in his hands, "Okay. I also think these daggers will fit in your boots."

I tried it, "Cool!"

"Let me see the sword you found." I handed it to him. "_Anoigo_." It shrunk into a necklace again. "Interesting. If you want this sword, you'll have to be careful. It's very sensitive."

"Figured that out. I almost stabbed my foot."

"Let's go to the arena so I can teach you how to wield your sword."

"Are you any good?"

"Best in the camp. Besides Lora."

"Technically, Lora isn't a camper."

"Guess not." We headed to the arena. As soon as we stepped inside, Percy was tackled by a hellhound.

I screamed, "Percy! _Anoigo_!" My sword was in my hand. I was scared to death, but I would do anything to protect my brother. The hellhound got off of Percy and whimpered at the sight of my sword.

Percy ran to me, hellhound saliva dripping on him, "Ray, it's okay! That's Mrs. O'Leary."

"What?" I asked, "You have a pet hellhound?"

"Yeah, I told you that last night."

"You told me you had a dog."

"I guess I should have been more specific."

"You think? You know I'm freaking afraid of hellhounds! _Anoigo_," my sword turned back into a necklace.

Percy began wiping the saliva off of himself, "Go on and pet her. She won't bite."

I looked at him skeptically, "Yeah, right," but I pet her anyway. It seemed strange that I had just been running from the same creatures the day before. To think that there was a good hellhound was astounding. She licked me. "Woah, girl," I giggled, "You can do that to Percy, but try not to get too slobbery with me." Mrs. O'Leary licked me once more for good measure, and bounded to the other side of the area.

Percy grabbed a couple towels, "Well, we should probably wipe ourselves off before starting," he tossed one to me. Once we had cleaned off as best we could, Percy uncapped his sword, _Anaklusmos_-_Riptide_ in English.

I gripped my necklace, "It looks like I'll be saying _Anoigo_ a lot." My sword appeared in my hand. Percy taught me everything he knew, from swinging-correctly-to-disarming. We were both drenched in sweat by the time the horn for dinner blew. I couldn't believe I had only gotten to Camp Half-Blood the morning before. It felt like I had been there my whole life.

"You did well today," Percy said as we lay in our bunks, "Much better than I did my first day."

I smiled, "I'm learning from the best."

"Tomorrow we'll finish on your powers and also on your knife skills."

"I can't wait."

That night, I had my first dream. I was running down a dark corridor. Something-or _someone_-was chasing me, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I was in danger.

I heard soft, but evil laughter coming from all around me, echoing off of the stone walls, _Run, little hero. Soon I will take away everything dear to you._ The voice sounded as if a sleepwalker was talking to me. _I know your weakness. You will break when you lose what's close to you. I will take it all._ The laughter came again.

"No!" I cried, "Get away from me!" The walls began closing in, the cave ceiling lowering, the ground I was sprinting on raising. I started crouching, then crawling, and just when I didn't have anymore space, I woke up.

This time, Percy was up before me, "Ray, are you alright? You were thrashing in your bed so much it woke me up."

I rubbed my eyes, "Sorry, Percy. Just a nightmare."

I was about to get out of bed, but Percy sat me back down, "Ray, demigods don't have 'just nightmares'. They have visions. Tell me what happened."

I described it to him the best I could, "Do you know who the voice was coming from?"

He shook his head, "No, but we should probably mostly keep this to ourselves. We can tell Annabeth, Lora, and Chiron, though. We can do it after breakfast." I nodded. So after breakfast, Percy, Lora, Annabeth, Chiron, and I went into the Big House. The camp had all of their most important meetings around a ping-pong table. All of us except Chiron pulled up a chair.

"So, Raven," he said, "Tell us about your dream." I did. Once I had finished, Chiron was silent for a few minutes. "I'm not sure who that was speaking to you, but be mindful of these dreams. This woman is obviously an enemy." The way he worded that, I had a feeling that he knew who this enemy was.

"Chiron," I asked, "Why did you say when you first saw me that I should be dead?"

At first, he looked like he wasn't going to answer, but he did, "Well, you had been missing ever since your father sent you away. We thought you had died."

"Why didn't I know that I had a sister?" Percy asked, "I was three-ish when Mom had her."

"The Mist, Percy," Lora said.

"What's the Mist?" I said.

"The Mist is the magic that keeps mortal eyes from seeing reality," Annabeth answered, "The Mist helps mortals to see what they are capable of seeing. Though, some mortals can see through it."

"Like Mom," Percy added, "And Paul."

"Don't forget Rachel," Lora said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare is our Oracle," Chiron said.

"Woah! Like the Oracle of Delphi?" I guessed.

Lora nodded, "Yes, she is hosting the Oracle's spirit."

"So she just randomly spews out prophecies?"

"Rachel doesn't just 'spew' out prophecies, the Oracle inside her decides when a prophecy is needed and then it comes out of her," Chiron corrected, "Well, Percy, Annabeth, Raven, the three of you should probably get to your normal activities. Lora and I have some things to talk about." We walked out of the Big House.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Chiron knows who this enemy is?" I asked.

"Chiron is often like that," Annabeth agreed, "So it could be possible."

"Well, at least it can't be worse than Titans," Percy said.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "The Titans aren't the worst monsters." We were silent all the way to the arena. Then Annabeth taught me everything she knew about fighting with a knife. Afterwards, she went to do some other activities and left Percy and me alone.

"Okay," Percy said, "Now we need to finish up on your powers."

"After lunch possibly?" I begged.

The horn for lunch blew, "Yeah."


End file.
